Hurst
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Ini sebenernya ff Painful Of Love v Lalla ganti jdul.a jd Hurts... Chap 2 is here... TaoRis/BaekYeol/KrisYeol


**Author : Baek Lalla Chan**

**Genre : Angst, romance, drama, Yaoi**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 2 of (?)**

**Kyaaaa~! **_**Mianhae chingudeul**_**… Kemarin chap 1 nya pendek al.a Lalla ad Mid Semester jadi maklumlah sibuknya kayak apa. Ide juga udah mentok(?) sampe situ dulu. Tapi jangan sedih ini udah di lanjut kok! Dan yakin lebih panjang dari kemarin. Jangan lupa terus **_**comment**_** yah… ^_^**

**Happy Reding**

**.**

**.**

**This is YAOI Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**If you hate this couple or you hate the genre of this fanfic, please don't read**

**.**

**. **

**Happy reading ;)**

**.**

**.**

Pada saat makan malam, Suho dan Lay duduk bersampingan, lalu ChenMin duduk di sebelah SuLay. Di sebelah ChenMin ada KrisYeol. Di depan KrisYeol ada Baekhyun dan Tao, lalu di samping mereka ada KaiDo, dan terakhir HunHan yang berada di depan SuLay. Mereka makan dengan hikmat (?).

"_Changi_, ayo aaa…" Suho meletakkan daging di sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya ke Lay.

"Aaa…amm…" Lay langsung membuka mulutnya dan Suho pun memasukkan daging itu ke mulut Lay. Lay mengunyah daging itu dengan perasaan senang.

"_Otte_?" tanya Suho. Lay mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"_Mashitta_!" jawabnya.

"Yeollie, ada nasi di sudut mulutmu." Ucap kris lembut. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Tao sentak menatap kearah Kris.

"Ha? Dimana? Di sini?" tanya Chanyeol polos seraya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang tidak terdapat nasi itu.

"Aduh. Bukan disitu. Tapi disini." Kris langsung membersihkan sudut bibir Chanyeol yang terdapat nasi itu dengan ibu jarinya. Tao dan Baekhyun merasa sangat cemburu melihat adegan _Lovely Dovey_ di depan mereka saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, 'cup'. Kris mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

"_Ya_! _Duizhang_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sehun.

"Iya. Kita ini kan sedang makan." Timpal Kai.

"Hehe, maaf." Kris hanya cengar-cengir gaje sementara Chanyeol wajahnya sudah memerah. Yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tao tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya lagi.

"Permisi semuanya. Aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Tao seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"T-Tao!" Baekhyun ikut menghentikan acara makannya dan membuntuti Tao keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa…mereka sudah pacaran ya?" gumam Sehun. Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Suho yang sudah mengetahui tentang Tao yang menyukai Kris itu hanya terdiam.

"Hah, tapi bagaimana pun tidak menghabiskan makanan itu kan tidak baik. Mubazir." Gumam Suho. #gubraakkk#

**.**

**.**

Di balkon…

"Hiks…hiks…dasar bodoh! Hiks…tidak peka! Hiks…" tangis Tao pecah saat itu juga.

"Tao-_ah_…" ucap Baekhyun seraya menyentuh bahu Tao lembut. Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_…" Tao langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari pada dirinya itu.

"Sudahlah Tao…" Baekhyun balas memeluk Tao.

"Hiks.._hyung_…kenapa 'dia' tidak mengerti perasaanku? Hiks…hiks…" Tao menumpahkan tangisannya dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Tao, aku mengerti perasaanmu…Aku mengerti…" ucap Baekhyun lirih dan mulai menangis. Tao merasakan tubuh yang di peluknya itu bergetar. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"H-_hyung_…" ucap Tao kaget saat melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku mengerti (hiks) perasaanmu (hiks) Tao…hiks…hiks…" ucap Baekhyun di tengah isaknya.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Tao lembut.

"Itu karena…aku…aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama sepertimu…" Tao masih belum mengerti. "Aku…aku mencintai…Chanyeol…" lanjut Baekhyun seraya menunduk. Tao terdiam, Tao mengerti perasaan _hyung_-nya ini. Ternyata mereka berdua merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Ia mendengar semua yang Tao dan Baekhyun katakan. Termasuk…pengakuan dari Baekhyun…

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"_Changi_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kris yang melihat Chanyeol terduduk lesu di taman belakang dorm malam itu. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak merasakannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum lalu menyibakkan poni Chanyeol.

"Merasakan apa?" tanya Kris lembut. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Kris dari poninya sedikit kasar dan membuat Kris terkejut.

"Kau kenapa _baby_?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Tidakkah kau sadar hubungan kita ini telah menyakiti dua orang sekaligus?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Maksudmu apa _baby_?" Kris masih terlihat bingung.

"Tao…sebenarnya dia menyukaimu sejak lama." Ucap Chanyeol. Kris membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Dan juga…ternyata…Baekhyun _hyung_…menyukaiku…" ucap Chanyeol pelan seraya menunduk. Kris hanya terdiam. Ia masih kaget dan tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Semoga…_hyung_ bisa mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Kris sendiri di taman itu.

"Apa? T-Tao menyukaiku?" gumam Kris.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu pun berlalu. Sudah satu bulan penuh ini, semua member tidak melihat kemesraan antara Kris dan Chanyeol lagi. Yang sering mereka lihat sekarang hanya perdebatan dan kecuekan saja dari pasangan ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka punya masalah? Ya! Mereka mengetahui bahwa Tao dan Baekhyun masing-masing menyukai mereka. Itu membuat Chanyeol dan Kris bimbang akan perasaan mereka dan membuat perbedaan di antara mereka semakin jelas. Itu hal yang membuat mereka terlihat jauh dan sering berdebat.

Baekhyun dan Tao juga bingung melihat KrisYeol begitu, tapi di sisi lain juga mereka merasa senang.

"Eh _hyung_, menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada KrisYeol? Mereka terlihat aneh…" bisik Sehun kepada Luhan saat mereka sedang menonton TV berdua.

"Entahlah Hunnie. Bukan hanya kau yang bingung, aku dan semua member EXO yang lain juga bingung dengan sifat mereka." Tanggap Luhan.

"Hem, ternyata mereka sangat bodoh untuk menyelesaikan masalah ya? Kalau kita kan sudah melakukan 'itu' maka masalah akan langsung selesai. Bukan begitu Hannie…?" Sehun menoel-noel dagu Luhan dengan gaya yang _pervert_.

"_Ish_, apaan sih? Dasar mesum!" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun seraya cemberut.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_! Jangan marah dong! Aku hanya bercanda tadi _hyung_!" rengek Sehun seraya membuntuti Luhan yang sedang ngambek itu.

"Gak mau! Kamu mesum Sehun!" Luhan masih saja ngambek dan tidak mau memaafkan Sehun. _Poor_ Sehun!

**.**

**.**

"Tao…" Baekhyun memasuki kamar Tao dan mendapati _namja_ itu yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya seraya membaca komik.

"Eh, _hyung_…" Tao segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kasurnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya duduk di samping kasur Tao.

"Tidak _hyung_. Hanya sedang membaca komik. Hehe… Memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Tao kemudian.

"Emmm…_anni_…" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Em,,_hyung_…" panggil Tao.

"_Ne_?"

"Em. Apa kau merasa apa yang ku rasakan _hyung_?" tanya Tao serius tapi dari nada bicaranya ia merasa sedikit gugup.

"Merasakan apa Tao?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Em,,h-_hyung_… A-aku me…me…"

"Kenapa Tao?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung, terlihat sangat imut.

"A-aku…emmm. _Saranghae_!" Tao tidak tau kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"T-Tao…" Baekhyun sedikit _shock_ dengan pengakuan Tao.

"Em, aku tau ini aneh _hyung_. Tapi aku merasa aku menyukaimu." Aku Tao. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"_Ne_…" jawabnya. Baekhyun berpikir Tao menyukainya sebagai adik-kakak, tapi ternyata salah.

"A-apa _hyung_ menerimaku?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar Tao menuturkan 'apa _hyung_ menerimaku?' apa maksudnya? Apakah Tao menyukai dirinya? Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan Tao. Bukankah dia menyukai Kris? Kenapa sekarang Tao menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun? Bukankah Tao juga tau bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol? Kenapa Tao begini? Baekhyun masih bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Gomawo hyung_…" ucap Tao seraya tersenyum tipis dan membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

Sebenarnya Tao juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Di satu sisi dia sangat menyukai ah…_anni_…tepatnya mencintai Kris, tapi di sisi yang lain Tao juga menyukai Baekhyun, orang yang pernah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_ kandungnya, orang yang sagat perhatian padanya. Tao tidak tau apakah perasaan ini hanya rasa suka dari _dongsaeng_ terhadap _hyung_-nya atau rasa suka terhadap pasangan. Akh! _Molla_!. Mungkin dengan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai _namjachingu_-nya akan menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya akibat Kris…

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

** '**_**Hyung**_**, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di taman belakang dorm. Ada yang ingin aku katakan.'**

_Sent_. Chanyeol mengirim pesan ke Kris. Siang ini Chanyeol sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman dorm.

**'Ah, baiklah. Ada sesuatu juga yang ingin aku katakan.'**

Tiba-tiba balasan pesan dari Kris masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. 7 menit kemudian Kris pun datang.

"_Hyung_…" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Chanyeol…"

"_Hyung_, aku ingin kita putus!" ucap Chanyeol seraya menunduk, takut Kris marah padanya. Kris tiba-tiba mengulum senyumnya.

"Itulah juga yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Eh?" Chanyeol sentak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

"H-_hyung_…" Chanyeol sedikit kaget. Yang semulanya dikira Kris akan marah ternyata malah sebaliknya.

"Aku tau sekarang kau mulai menyukai Baekhyun kan? Aku sering mendapatimu menatapnya secara diam-diam." Goda Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk sedikit malu.

"Dan…apakah _hyung_ juga menyukai Tao?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Iya. Aku merasa aku juga mulai menyukainya. Dan aku juga sadar, ternyata begitu banyak perbedaan di antara kita yang membuat kita tak dapat bersatu." Ujar Kris.

"Iya, aku tau." Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil mendapatkan Baekkie ya!" dukung Kris sebelum pergi.

"Kau juga _hyung_. Semoga berhasil mendapatkan Tao!" Chanyeol balik mendukung Kris. Kris mengangguk seraya tersenyum dan lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di taman.

"Ah…senangnya…" gumam Chanyeol seraya tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah, _Baby _panda. _I got ya_!" gumam Kris. Kris lalu segera mencari Tao.

Sementara itu di balkon, terlihat Baekhyun sedang menatap langit sore yang indah itu. dia tidak percaya dengan kejadian saat Tao menyatakan perasaannya padanya, sekarang dia dan Tao sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hah…aku tidak percaya ini." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Sementara itu terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang mencari-cari Baekhyun.

"Baekkie _hyung_ di mana yah? Apa sedang di kamar?" Chanyeol pun berniat menuju ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun itu sedang ada di balkon.

"Ah, ternyata di situ," Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah balkon tepatnya Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_, kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba Tao datang dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang.

'Deg'. Chanyeol begitu kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. Apakah mungkin Tao dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran? Pertanyaan itu lah yang selalu melintas di pikirannya.

"Mungkin, aku sudah terlambat. Baekkie _hyung_ mungkin sudah merubah perasaannya." Gumam Chanyeol dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak kuat untuk melihat adegan mesra dari Baekhyun dan Tao itu.

"Tao, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun sedikit risih saat Tao memeluknya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh memelukmu _changi_?" tanya Tao seraya menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.

"T-Tao, lepaskan!" Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan Tao agar Tao melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Tao bingung setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cukup! Cukup Tao! Sudah cukup kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri!" bentak Baekhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu _hyung_?" tanya Tao. Sebenarnya Tao tau maksud Baekhyun. Baekhyun sadar bahwa Tao menyatakan perasaannya padanya itu hanya agar Tao dapat melupakan Kris.

"Aku tau Tao! Aku tau kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku hanya agar kau dapat melupakan Kris _hyung_ kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"H-_hyung_…"

"Apa kau pikir ini sudah terlambat? Ini belum terlambat Tao, kau masih bisa mendapatkan Kris _hyung_. Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti Kris _hyung_ akan mencintaimu. Yang kau butuhkan sekarang hanya waktu dan teruslah bersabar. Pada saatnya nanti kau pasti bisa mendapatkan Kris _hyung_."

"_Mianhae hyung_…" ucap Tao pelan seraya menunduk.

"Kenapa kau begini Tao?" Baekhyun melembutkan suaranya.

"A-aku…tapi aku juga menyukaimu _hyung_." Tao masih menunduk. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kau menyukaiku dalam hal yang lain Tao. Kau menyukaiku karena aku perhatian padamu dan rasa sukamu terhadapku hanya sebatas teman, sahabat, dan _namdongsaeng_ terhadap _hyung_-nya. Yang kau sukai hanyalah Kris _hyung_ Tao, bukan aku. Aku hanyalah _hyung_-mu." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Tao.

"_Mianhae hyung_…" ucap Tao lirih. Ternyata dia sudah menitikkan air matanya. Baekhyun terperangah melihat Tao, tapi memang dia harus menyadarkan Tao sebelum Tao menyesal nantinya.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya. Tao tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo hyung_. _Gomawo_ karena telah menyadarkanku. Kau memang _hyung_-ku yang terbaik." Ucap Tao seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama Tao." Baekhyun pun memeluk Tao hangat dan Tao pun membalasnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Chanyeol tengah duduk sendiri di ruang tengah. Dia merasa sangat sedih saat melihat Tao memeluk Baekhyun dengan mesra. Apakah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Jika saja mereka masih bersahabat sekarang, mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal romantis seperti tadi.

"Hah…aku gagal! Aku terlambat! _Aish_ bodohnya aku tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya!" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Yeollie? Apa kau melihat Tao?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Kris alias mantan dari Chanyeol seraya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat _hyung_." Jawab Chanyeol lemas.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kris bingung, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya Baekkie _hyung_ dan Tao sudah berpacaran _hyung_. Tadi aku melihat Tao yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun _hyung_ dengan mesra." Jelas Chanyeol.

"K-kau…se-serius Chan?" tanya Kris yang sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya. Pertamanya aku juga tidak percaya. Aku berpikir itu adalah pelukan persahabatan. Tapi jika sahabat, Tao tidak mungkin memeluk Baekhyun di pinggangnya."

Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Dia hanya diam dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal kuat.

"H-_hyung_ kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Kris tidak menjawab, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan. Jangan sampai Kris _hyung_ melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Tao maupun Baekkie _hyung_." Doa Chanyeol dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Tao-_ah_!" seru Baekhyun dari arah dapur. Malam ini Baekhyun mendapat tugas memasak. Tao yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca komik itu langsung berlari kearah dapur, tempat Baekhyun memanggilnya tadi.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Tao berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ah, kesini! _Ppali_! Bantu aku memasak!" ajak Baekhyun seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya member isyarat Tao mendekat padanya. Tao pun berjalan sedikit malas kearah Baekhyun.

"_Aish_! Kenapa harus aku sih?!" batin Tao kesal. ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Tao itu hanya tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Tao. Tadi Kyungsoo sedang keluar bersama Lay _hyung_ untuk membeli bahan makanan yang telah habis, Sehun dan Kai sedang keluar katanya mau mencari CD _game_ baru. Luhan _hyung_, Xiumin _hyung_, dan Chen sedang keluar, aku tidak tau kemana. Dan Suho _hyung_ dan Kris _hyung_ sedang ada urusan dengan _manager_." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Ya..ya..ya… Berarti di dorm hanya tersisa aku, _hyung_, dan Chanyeol _hyung_?" tebak Tao.

"Yah… begitulah…" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak melihat Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanya Tao.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang di kamar." Baekhyun kembali fokus pada sayur-sayurnya yang akan di potong. Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, Tao tolong ambilkan tomat di kulkas."

"_Ne_…" Tao dengan sedikit malas langsung berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa tomat.

"Huh…baru datang sudah di suruh-suruh!" gerutu Tao dalam hati.

"Ini _hyung_…" saat Tao berjalan kearah Baekhyun untuk menyerahkan tomat itu, tanpa di sadari ia terpeleset oleh air yang ada di lantai hingga dia menubruk Baekhyun dan menindihnya.

**Bruk!**

"Akh!" ringis keduanya.

"Baekkie _hyung_ aku " tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia langsung kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya ini yang membuat hatinya makin terasa sakit.

"Ah, Chanyeol-_ah_!" Baekhyun langsung mendorong Tao untuk langsung berdiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku telah menganggu…" ucap Chanyeol lirih dan dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Tao polos.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Ada perasaan khawatir yang hinggap di hatinya. Dia takut kalau Chanyeol cemburu padanya. Tapi jika dipikir, dia siapanya Chanyeol? Pacar bukan kan? Lalu kenapa Chanyeol harus cemburu? Tapi Baekhyun tetap mearsa khawatir.

"_Hyung_, apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol _hyung_ cemburu padamu?" tebak Tao kemudian.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Tao-_ah_? Buat apa dia cemburu? Dia kan tidak menyukaiku."

"Eh _hyung_, apa kau tidak melihat ekspresinya tadi?"

"Ya…lihat sih. Tapi rasanya itu cuman perasaanku saja."

"Bukan _hyung_! Chanyeol _hyung_ benar-benar cemburu padamu tadi. Ayo cepat jelaskan padanya agar dia tidak salah paham. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu masak malam ini." Ucap Tao sumringah.

"M-_mwo_? Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya.

"_Aish_, sudahlah _hyung_! Kau membuang waktu. Ayo cepat sana pergi!" Tao mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari dapur.

"_Ya_! Ta-tapi Tao…"

"Sudahlah _hyung_. _Good luck_!" dukung Tao.

"_Aish_!" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

"Semoga kau berhasil _hyung_!" dukung Tao dalam hati.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Kyyaa! TBC lagi… . Gimana? Udah panjang belum? Ceritanya makin amburadul yah? #**_**readers**_**:iya# **_**Mian**_**, pikiran Lalla juga lagi amburadul -..-**

**Tapi walaupun amburadul dan bias **_**chingudeul**_** pada ancur, Lalla tetep minta kritik dan sarannya oHae.**

**Oh ya, waktunya balas ripiu….**

**Kurapanda : Uwah! Makasih atas dukungannya #nangis terharu# iya ini udh di lanjut. Ttp **_**comment**_** yah… oh ya, Lalla juga TaoRis en BaekYeol **_**shipper**_** (akut) hehe…**

**min neul rin : Iya **_**chingu**_** ini di lanjut… ttp **_**comment**_** yah ^^ **_**Gomawo**_

**Yooooona**** : Iya! Benci KrisYeol juga! Emang **_**couple**_** ini gak nyambung! #**_**readers**_**:terus np di bikin ff.a? -.-# **_**chingu**_** jangan nangis ya, nanti pastilah BaekYeol en TaoRis bersatu(?). Tunggu saatnya aja. Yang penting **_**chingu**_** harus sabar en terus **_**comment**_** juga **_**ne**_**?! Oh ya **_**chingu**_**, Lalla jg suka bc ff karya **_**chingu**_**… **_**Daebak**_**!**

**KyuKi Yanagishita : Hah nyesek? Jjeng jjeng #plakkk# Huwaa gak nyangka ad yg sedih bc ff ini… Terharu lagi. Iya, Kris emang nyebelin! #plakk# Mf **_**chingu**_**, kemarin gak panjang karena sibuk belajar. Gak bisa lama2 ngetiknya. Tapi sekarang Lalla udh **_**sexy, free, and single**_** kok #plakk# Ini di lanjut. **_**Review**_** lagi yah…**

**Makasih buat semua yang udh **_**comment**_** di chap sebelumnya (_ _) #deep bow#**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_** lagi **_**chingu**_**! **_**Gomawo**_


End file.
